User talk:Galadriadhar
Hi Galadriadhar, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:23, 14 August 2009 HI! Welcome to the WIKI! i am Bluestripethewild. note of caution- WE ARE ALL CRAZY! almost every user on here is insane- includeing me. most people are artists on here, and they will draw characters and stuff if you ask them to. i hope you enjoy yourself on here! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 00:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my blog posts, fan fiction, and essays. Please go to my wiki. There's a link on my page. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become good friends. I hope you enjoy it here. Bye! Your New Friend, --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC). hey! i'm Ferretmaiden,but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar,(that picture thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage,it'll say Attention all! on the contents...i also have some fun polls.whats your character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks all! Also, if anyone notices a problem on my essay, "Laterose and Martin the Warrior," feel free to edit or whatever. --Galadriadhar 12:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Galadriadhar! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) welcome to the wiki!i am skipper falloon, but people call me skip, or skipper.feel free to check out my page.--skipper falloon wassup matey 03:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Looking forward to posting a fanfiction. I'm in the middle right now. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 01:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! I must say, you have a very creative name, I like it. Fill out your userpage soon so we can get to know you! Also, there are other things you can do on the wiki too. If you want to chat with other users you can do it on the shoutbox. You can use this by clicking on the top bar on your screen on the link that say's 'more'. When you click that a menu will pop up under the bar. Scroll through the menu and click on 'shoutbox'. A small box should appear on the left side of the screen and then you can type in messages in the white space. But FYI it does not automatically update, so when you are chatting post periods or press the refresh button [ F5 ] so you can see other people's notes. See ya round! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 17:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction I'm writing a Redwall fanfic, but I need a good name for a Lord of Bat Mountpit. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 02:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Lord Daralan, Lord Cavner, Lord Forsay (kinda lame), Lord Gardock, Lord Reman. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Martin. Those are pretty good. I'm not saying I will definitely use one, but for every name given, I will try to put it in my story. Thanks! -- Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 02:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC)]] Thanks to those who responded to my plea. The name I've decided on is Shadwing. But, don't be sad (or offended), because I plan on incorporating names I've received into the tribe, most likely in places of importance. Thanks again! User:Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower Art So, I'd like a picture of a wildcat queen for my fanfiction. Who is the best person to ask for this? Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 03:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) There's a TON of artists on here! Here's some of the more popular: User:Neildown User:Ferretmaiden User:Frentiza the ferret User:Bluestripethewild User:Sambrook the otter User:Shieldmaiden User:Mauran Axestripe User:MERLOCK User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Zaran Rhulain User:Otterwarrior User:Ladyamber88 User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus and me. I think that about covers it... :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome 'Ello mate!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Welcome to REdwall WIki. Note: my sister draws through me. Shes another artist. Well you came a little while ago but i just now am welcoming you. How're mate? Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) art 17:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC)i like to draw lots of stuff. anything. when my brothers ask me to draw something,i always meet their requirements. Re: Art Request Yup, I do! :D I'll draw any species. [[User:Frentiza the ferret|Fren the Fearless Why do we bake cookies and cook bacon? 10:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Though I do appreciate LPG's recommendation, I unfortunately do not do commissions. I draw when the mood takes me and when I have the time to satisfy the mood. Both have been lacking for a while now. Sorry =/ Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi, you need to fix your signature. You should change it to Galadriadhar from Galadriadhar -- LordTBT Talk! 20:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ill try ill try doing a wildcat, sorry i took a while to reply, you didnt have a page link just specify what you want and ill try to get it to you in time --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 21:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Lookin for an artist? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Mistakes This is the post part of my own mistakes just so all know. The strange Sonic the Hedgehog guy was the failed attempt of trying to get my talk page pic to show up. Just so you know, especially Lord TBT. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 01:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) pics Hiya, I'm an artist too, so post your thing here: Picture requests and I'll try and draw it. Note: I '''only' do cdomissions John-E Gutripping! Eulalia!! 16:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the offer. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 04:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure i'm going to london tomorrow so you will have to wait until tuesday before i start... and tell LPG i said thanks for saying im a good artist :D cheers. --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Art request yay back from london! btw what did u want your pictures facial expression to be? and could you please sign your requst at the bottom of what you have writen, otherwise i get confused, sorry --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 12:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing! Just changed it. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 14:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen you in ages! Is your avatar Count Blech? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is. --Galadriadhar 14:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, you still alive? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 07:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Aye, I am. Just haven't done anything lately. --Galadriadhar 14:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had gone under! So how've ya been, mate? Have ye seen my new fan fic: The Lord of Bloodwrath yet? So are you active on another wiki? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've been pretty good. Been doing some writing and whatnot. Anyway, I haven't really been active, per se, on any other wiki, but I have been using Wookieepedia a lot for info for a book I'm going to write. I haven't checked it out, but I will. --Galadriadhar 03:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I got lots of story ideas in my head, but I need to just write one at a time. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey again, how's life? You've been on the wiki for a year now! Hooray! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Well, except I'm sick right now. But hopefully I'll get over that soon. How are you? You doing well? --Galadriadhar 16:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC)